


Here We Go

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [23]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, fosterson - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jane doesn't know what to do, Jane needs a hug, Kissing, M/M, Reconciliation, Sigrid still thinks Thor is her dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: The playdate was a success but Sigrid is still calling Thor Daddy. Loki and Tony have a long talk. Jane goes to Bruce about her ordeal.





	Here We Go

Loki and Tony had a fun but exhausting day with little Sigrid but their hearts broke when she still ran to Thor as if he was her father. They knew it wasn't an overnight change. They neglected her for MONTHS. But they've neglected each other for much longer. As Sigrid screamed in glee over her day with Thor, Tony grabbed Loki's slender fingers. Loki looked in Tony's deep brown eyes and squeezed his hand.

*

"Bruce, can I talk to you?" Jane walked into the lab.  
"Sure." Bruce looked up. "How's the...uh, discussion? Jen told me."  
"It's a mess but a work in progress too."  
"Good. It's become a train wreck and I know Thor is stressed most of the time."

Jane bit her lip when Thor's name is mentioned. Bruce took notice.

"Is something wrong?" Bruce asked, apologetically. "I didn-"  
"No." Jane stopped him with a smile. "Well, yes."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Well..."  
"Yes?"  
"I'm pregnant."

The room went silent. Bruce fixed his glasses and took a moment to himself.

"That's fantastic!" Bruce congratulated Jane.  
"I wouldn't celebrate it." Jane said with a grim tone.  
"What do you mean? It's a baby!"  
"I also have cancer."  
"Oh god, Jane. How did Thor take it?"  
"That's the thing, Bruce. I haven't told Thor. About either one."

*

Tony took Loki to their shared bedroom while Thor got Sigrid ready for bed. He needed to talk to Loki.

"Anthony.." Loki spoke in a low voice.  
"I want to talk, Loki." Tony let out a defeated sigh.  
"What is it?"  
"I miss you."  
"And I you."  
"I don't think you understand what I mean."  
"Then explain it."  
"Do you remember when Sigrid was born?"  
"Of course I do!"

Tony let out another sigh. Tony still hadn't let go of Loki's hand and Loki held Tony's hand with both of his. Loki missed Tony too. The postpartum depression was quite the obstacle but losing Magni was just unreal. Loki had regrets and guilt over how it all occurred. Tony tried with his depression. He even raised Sigrid on his own for the time being. But then, Magni died and they both died with him, only to abandon the child they still had left. Tony was strong but Loki felt he broke him.

"I love you." Loki said with a gentle touch in his voice.  
"I love you too." Tony pressed his forehead against Loki's.  
"Today, I thought of when we fought over what Sigrid was going to grow up to become and I just wanted to laugh because she chose science over magic in the end."  
"It's because she hasn't spent time with anyone who is a sorcerer."

They laughed together but it stopped too quickly.

"I love you so much, Loki." Tony held Loki's face in his trembling hands. "I love Sigrid with all I can offer too. I tried. I really did. But after losing... I couldn't do it. When you had the postpartum, I held on because Sigrid needed me. But after.. I just broke. I abandoned you and I abandoned Sigrid. I didn't mean to. I'll be better. I swear. I'll get Sigrid back. I promise. I just... I need you, Loki. I love you and I need you."

Loki doesn't say anything. He wraps his hands around Tony's neck and kisses him. Tony doesn't think about it. He kisses back. They just kiss and kiss, never breaking away to breathe. Loki pushes Tony onto their bed without ever pulling away. Tony's hands roamed under Loki's shirt, rubbing his abdomen. Loki gasped into Tony's kisses, grinding their hips together. Tony rolled Loki on his back and nuzzled his neck. Loki tugged on the waistline of Tony's pants, rubbing against his bulge. Loki chased for Tony's mouth, silently begging for more kisses. Loki unzipped Tony's pants as they began their kissing all over again. Tony broke away from their kisses when he felt Loki's hands on his cock.

"Loki, you don't need to." Tony gasped.  
"I just miss you so much, Anthony." Loki purred.  
"I do too. So damn much."  
"Show me how much."

And Tony did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try to write a story at least once a week. Like I really need to keep this story going WITHOUT YEARS LONG HIATUS.


End file.
